Something More: Revised
by EA Thomas
Summary: It's about time...
1. Default Chapter

Alright, here's my disclaimer... STARGATE isn't mine...big surprise there.  
  
So I did a little rewrite of "Something More"...I think I got on a better track this time...gave my self some room for more good stuff...let me know what you think...Yeah I know I took out the good part, but bear with me and I swear what I have in mind is so much better!  
  
SHE was in charge.  
  
With General O'Neill off in Washington D.C., Lt. Col. Samantha Carter was actually in charge...  
  
With the last week passing by uneventfully, Cater rested in the knowledge that she could handle command. Every team had returned unscathed and no other worldly beings had attempted to breach security. Things were rolling along smoothly. Now in the 8-hour count down until the General returned from his meeting in D.C., she had only tightened up the reigns on the entire base. Carter was determined to hand over command of the SGC just as it had been given to her..."in one piece"...as General O'Neill had so eloquently requested before he left. Now she was on her way to the commissary to fill up her coffee mug for the 30-something time that day.  
  
Little did she know that two floors above her, the undoing of her incident free command was about to walk into her life...  
  
In the far corner of storage room S-29, lights flickered through the room as a heavy object moved across the floor. The object turned from the wall where it had been pushed flush with the wall, the quantum mirror settled a good two feet in the middle of the room as a scruffy looking man stepped through the mirror; wearing gray fatigues with an SGI patch on the shoulder.  
  
Moving through the shadowy room, the man ran into the various objects in his path, cursing under his breath as he did so before finding the door and busting into the hallway. Alarms rang out through the hall and within seconds the corridor filled with guards.  
  
"WOAH!" He yelled as the guards trained their weapons on him  
  
The guards didn't move an inch. Behind them, their sergeant came to the front and immediately gave the order to lower their weapons as he recognized the intruder.  
  
"General O'Neill, Sir, I thought you weren't due back until this afternoon?" The sergeant said holstering his weapon.  
  
"General, hu? No..no..no.. you got the wrong guy, who's in charge here?" He said lowering his arms to his sides.  
  
"You are sir." The sergeant said hesitantly.  
  
"NO, I'm NOT." He said not knowing how to explain the situation. "Is Hammond here?"  
  
"Sir, you are the commanding officer of the SGC."  
  
"Okay, this is going no where." He said looking around the crowd. "Is Samantha Carter here?"  
  
Just as the words crossed his lips, Lt. Col. Carter came running around the corner, red faced and out of breath from the record time she sprinted up the staircase when she heard the alarm.  
  
"Sergeant!?" She called through the crowd. "What's going on here?" She asked walking to the center of the group.  
  
It took here a moment to register who was standing before her, she blinked her eyes and looked around at the guards.  
  
"Sam, thank god"  
  
"Sir, you're back early?"  
  
"No, uhmm..." He said stepping closer to her ear as he whispered. "I'm not who you think I am, I came through the mirror." He said as her eyes shot open.  
  
It took Carter a few seconds to escort "Jack" as he preferred to be called, to the elevator and down to the secured level of the SGC command.  
  
As he explained his story, she tried to keep her sense of reality about her. It just seemed too far-fetched that he was from an alternate reality, aside from some facial hair, he looked just like General O'Neill.  
  
Now, after putting "Jack" into a VIP room, she tried to explain the situation to Daniel in the conference room.  
  
"Anyway, he just stands there and tells me that he came through the quantum mirror. I thought General Hammond ordered its destruction, how did it get up to an unsecured level?" She said sitting down in the chair at the head of the table, once again letting anyone know if they came in the room that she was in charge.  
  
"Uh Sam..." He said sitting beside her. His voice was faltering, there was something he wasn't saying.  
  
"Do you know something I don't?" She asked wrinkling her forehead knowing there was more to the perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Well..." He said trying to avoid answering.  
  
"Daniel." She persisted.  
  
"I knew it was up there..." He blurted out quickly.  
  
"You knew?" She said trying to resist the sudden urge to strangle him.  
  
"Well, I sorta told some airmen to do it."  
  
"DANIEL! THAT IS AN UNSECURE STORAGE ROOM ON AN UNSECURED LEVEL! IT'S BARELY A PART OF THE SGC!" Her voice echoed down through the command center as she continued to scream at Daniel.  
  
"I know...I know!"  
  
"You know!? Gen. O'Neill is due back this afternoon! Another General O'Neill just came through the quantum mirror that was ordered to be destroyed by General Hammond over Six years ago and all you can say is that YOU KNOW? We've got 7 hours and 23 minutes to fix this, or find a good way to explain this to General O'Neill or he's going to..."  
  
"Kill us?"  
  
"To say the least."  
  
"Alright...you go talk to Jack...and I'll..." He drifted off and she just stared at him. "I'll do something...productive."  
  
Carter left Daniel in the conference room and headed for the VIP room she left "Jack" in. Rounding the corner she walked up to the guard and motioned for him to step aside.  
  
She pushed the door open and stepped in the darkened room to see "Jack" laying down on the queen sized with his hands behind his head. As walked closer to the end of the bed she stuffed her hands in her pockets, there was something that unnerved her about him...she couldn't quite place it, but there was a definite uneasy feeling.  
  
"You ready to talk now?" He said opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at her.  
  
"Yes Sir, I'm sorry for earlier...I was just-"She said stumbling over her words.  
  
"Hey Sam." He said sitting up right and moving to the edge of the bed. He knew his presence had to make things awkward for her. "Relax," Jack said running his hands through his hair that was an uncharacteristically long. "And stop calling me Sir, the name is Jack if you don't mind." By now he was to his feet and walking around the end of the bed to Carter.  
  
"Sorry Sir..." she said putting her hands back in her pockets. Usually it was General O'Neill who had the hand-in-pocket syndrome during awkward situations. But she felt off balanced around Jack.  
  
He was about to make her say his name verbatim but stopped him self. "Alright, look I didn't come here for the fun little tingling feeling you get when you step through that mirror thing, I need your help." He said reaching into his coat pocket.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah—look," Jack said pulling out a stainless steel cylinder and holding it out to her. "You are going to need to look at this."  
  
"What is it?" She asked turning it over in her hands.  
  
"It's a virus." He said as she looked up at him startled. "It's alright, Sammie cased it up herself before I came through, it's safe." He said trying to reassure her.  
  
She looked down at the cylinder. It seemed that whenever he was near her she felt the need to create a reason not to actually look at him. He had this way of looking at her that made her feel like she was on a balancing beam...or rather as though she were about to fall off a balancing beam.  
  
Hearing him use her first name so liberal had hit something in her, "Sammie" was something only a few people called her and her commanding officer had never been one of them. But as a good soldier she dismissed the little girlie giggle that she was holding back and continued with the exchange of information.  
  
"One of our guys was infected off world," He said. "It spread through the base in 72 hours. Sam didn't realize what was going on until she was infected, she found the cure of course, but...she couldn't to reproduce it...there was only enough for one..." He said as his voice got shaky.  
  
Carter looked up into his eyes, there was something there...she didn't recognize what she saw in his eyes. One thing was for sure, this man might look like Gen. O'Neill but he certainly wasn't him.  
  
"I'll get it to my lab," She said stepping back. "I should start the preliminary tests as soon as possible." She said heading for the door.  
  
"Hey." Jack said reaching out for her arm. "Can I with you?"  
  
"We're going to have to come up with an explanation for you." She said just imagining what the personal on the base would say at seeing this civilianized version of the militant General they were used to.  
  
"Is my other half around?" He said realizing he still had his hand on her arm, he dropped it and fidgeted with his fingers.  
  
"General O'Neill? No, he's in Washington...he'll be back this afternoon." She said making her point clear.  
  
"This in going to get complicated..." Jack said rocking on his heels and raising his eyebrows at the thought of meeting himself.  
  
"Yes Sir it is." She nodded.  
  
"Lead the way ..." Jack said motioning for the door.  
  
She walked out into the hall and Jack followed. As he walked beside her he could feel the tension in her body. He couldn't understand why she was so awkward around him; she had a Jack here...  
  
Once the tests were done, Carter washed up in the clean room and joined Jack in the conference room, where three armed guards shadowed him. Daniel had joined him and the two were talking peacefully when Carter walked in.  
  
"Okay...the preliminary tests show the virus to be a touch sensitive air born agent." She said as she set a file on the desk before sitting in the head chair. As she opened the file to continue spilling out more information she looked up to notice that Jack and Daniel were staring at her as though she were speaking a different language.  
  
"Can you say that in English?" Jack said smiling.  
  
"It can be passed by touch and through the air. It attacks the immune system while..." she knew if she went on any further she'd loose them again.  
  
"Can you make an antidote?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It'll take some work, but I believe it's possible. It's going to take longer than eight hours though." She said looking to Daniel.  
  
"What are you going to tell Jack?"  
  
"The truth, as delicately as possible..."she said looking at her watch. "Six hours to go... we need to make some progress by then." She said getting to her feet again. "I'm going to get working on the virus containment. Daniel, stay with General O- Jack... try to figure out... anything." She said hurrying out of the room again.  
  
"Does she normally act like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Never mind...so...what do you want to know?" Jack asked as he leaned forward on the table toward Daniel as a smile crept across his face.  
  
Carter spent the afternoon with the team of doctors and scientists that were assisting her in the "project". Meanwhile, all nonessential personal had been released from their duties and sent home until further notice. Carter couldn't keep them in harms way without telling them what was going on, and at this moment she thought that the fewer people that knew about what had come through the mirror the better.  
  
Time escaped her as she worked, and before she knew it there was a pounding on the glass from the observation room above her. When she looked up a very red-faced General O'Neill stared back down at her.  
  
He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. She quickly let one of the other doctors take her place and hurried to the clean room. As she exited into another smaller room, General O'Neill was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello..." He said as he leaned against a table.  
  
"Sir-"She said taking a deep breathe in preparation for the speech she knew she had to make.  
  
"Don't Sir me!" He said cutting her off. "Where the hell is everybody? I leave for a few days and what--you fired everyone?" He said waiving his arms about, the O'Neill temper was surfacing.  
  
"No Sir, I can explain." She said trying to continue.  
  
"Well, I know something is going on...I tried to talk to Daniel and all he did was stutter." He said calming a bit. Now that he thought about it, Daniel was avoiding saying more than 'Hi Jack' when he saw him in the hall way.  
  
"He didn't tell you anything?" She asked realizing that he was about to be thrown into a whirlwind.  
  
"No..." He saw the look in her eyes, something was up, something big...and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.  
  
She couldn't explain anything at that moment; so she opted for a head nod and without a word, led General O'Neill to the VIP room where Jack was talking with Daniel at a small table.  
  
Carter walked in first. The two men stood and began to speak but when General O'Neill came up behind her, they stopped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" O'Neill said as he caught a glimpse of Jack. "Ohhhh, this better be some Asguard clone joke..." He said walking closer to get a look at what he was praying to be something else than what he thought it was.  
  
"Fraid not Jack." Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
General O'Neill looked around the room, giving Carter a look of 'I'm going to kill you later' and then returning to Jack who was staring at him. "Where did you come from exactly?" He said impatiently.  
  
"The mirror." Jack said blatantly.  
  
O'Neill didn't say a word, only turned around and eyed Carter.  
  
"Carter...my office...now." He said motioning to the door.  
  
Carter glanced over at Daniel who was doing his part to stay clear of the situation, as she turned for the door Jack caught her eye, the look on his face gave her hope...maybe General O'Neill wouldn't court martial her right away.  
  
As the door shut, leaving Daniel and Jack alone, Jack turned to Daniel slightly apprehensive about what was going to happen next.  
  
"He sounds upset." Jack said stating the obvious, a talent he and O'Neill were both blessed with.  
  
"Oh...he just hates being out of the loop." Daniel said dismissing the obvious tense moment. "It'll be alright, Sam will smooth things over."  
  
"So..." He said taking a deep breath and leaning against the table. "How'd your Jack get out of the frozen stasis thing?"  
  
"The Asguard..."  
  
"Ah, same here..."  
  
AS THEY WALKED DOWN THE HALLWAY...  
  
She followed him in silence, half because she was afraid to say anything and half because she just wasn't ready to start explaining things just yet.  
  
O'Neill walked right to his office and held the door open while Carter walked in behind him. He didn't say a word until the door was shut.  
  
"Okay, let's have it...end of the world mission or meaning of life stuff?" He said walking over to his desk.  
  
"Neither Sir." She said wrinkling her forehead in anticipation of the actual explanation.  
  
"Good," O'Neill said crossing his arms. "That's a very good start, Carter." He said leaning against his desk. "So what is it exactly? Why am I- he, why is he here?"  
  
"There was a virus brought through their gate," She was getting technical now, this she could handle. "It spread through the base in 72 hours...Their Sam could only make a serum for one...there was no where else to go, he came here for help."  
  
"Help for what?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest, he knew there was a catch.  
  
"To make more of the serum...the antidote."  
  
"Oh," O'Neill said thinking a moment while he looked down at the floor and then back up at her. "Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes sir, a few more hours and we should have the answer." She said trying to sound confident.  
  
"Alright, keep Jack in the VIP room, I don't want him running around ...looking like me and all..." He said trying to remember if there was a standard operating procedure for something like this.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Letting out a sigh, he stood from the desk and tried to think about how to phrase his next sentence.  
  
"Carter." He said trailing off.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Uhmm... being my second in command and all...I need you to do me a favor... "  
  
"It's no problem Sir." She said knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"I mean, if you aren't freaked out by him..."  
  
"Like you are Sir?" She said trying to stifle the smile that was breaking through her usual professional demeanor.  
  
O'Neill was in shock; ever since Carter's promotion she'd been getting braver with her remarks to him. "Hey, just cause you got promoted doesn't mean you get to take over my job as the resident smart ass; it's still my job."  
  
"Yes Sir." she said smiling. It was these few moments that she knew her Jack O'Neill was still around, aside from the promotion.  
  
"I don't think I can...deal...with him...just..." he said trying to explain his reaction to Jack.  
  
"I understand Sir."  
  
"You do? Really?" He asked as she nodded. "Good." He said thankful that he didn't have to explain too much. After all it was Carter he was talking to, he should know by now that she pretty much knew what he was going to say before he said it.  
  
"I'm going to go rescue Jack from Daniel." She said walking to the door then turned back as she held the door open.  
  
"Sir?" She asked looking over her shoulder  
  
"Yeah?" He said abruptly looking up.  
  
"How did the meeting go?"  
  
"Meeting?"  
  
"Washington?"  
  
"Oh...you know, the president can't get enough of me..." He said now relaxed in the normal conversation they were having, this was easier than talking about alternate realities. "Hammond says hello...sends his best...says he'll try to stop by and say hi soon."  
  
"Yes Sir, I should get back." She said walking out.  
  
O'Neill leaned on his desk again and braced his hands beside him.  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
THAT NIGHT...  
  
Carter had been slaving away over microscopes and flasks until her eyes were blurring. As she fought to keep going, one of the doctors came up behind her.  
  
"Mam'm, maybe you should take a break." The young man said noticing her rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Right, I guess I should eat something." She said standing.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but think about Jack. Something about him unnerved her, got under her skin. The way he looked at her, the way he said her name...it was all too...familiar.  
  
Rounding the corner she was lost in her thoughts and didn't even see Jack coming out of the commissary. She ran right into him, and landed on the floor with her feet up in the air.  
  
"Oh, god...Sammie...you alright?!" Jack said grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. She lost her balance again and fell into his chest. He caught her around the waist and looked down at her. "Hi." He said smiling as she blushed.  
  
"Hi, Sir." She said getting her balance and getting her distance from him.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." Jack said releasing her arm.  
  
"Sorry-"She said holding back a girlish grin as she straightened her uniform.  
  
"You know my Sam had the same problem." Jack said recognizing the look of uneasiness in her.  
  
"What problem?" she asked as Daniel walked up behind Jack.  
  
"She had a hard time calling me Jack too, but she got used to it." He was smiling again.  
  
"Oh..." That smile was killing her, she'd only seen it on General O'Neill a few times and it was never toward her. Now, that boyish grin was made her want to giggle every time he flashed it at her  
  
"Hey Sam." Daniel said looking over Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Daniel, hey!" She said with a high-pitched voice, as though they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing.  
  
"How's the testing going?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Good, it's going good. My eyes were staring to cross, figured I'd take a break and get something to eat."  
  
"Oh, we just finished up-"He said motioning to the commissary.  
  
"Actually, I could go for another brownie... mind some company?" Jack said flashing that smile at her again; she was in trouble.  
  
"Uhmm-"Carter said pausing.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead Jack, I have some things to catch up on...I doubt you'd be interested..." Daniel said walking away.  
  
"Probably not." Jack said backing into the commissary.  
  
As Daniel passed by Carter she gave him a look, if only for a second, he saw it...what was it...fear?  
  
IN THE COMMISARY...  
  
Carter sat across from Jack eating her hamburger. Trying to keep in constant motion to avoid looking up at him.  
  
"So..." he said trying to break the silence between them.  
  
"Hmm?" she said with a mouth full.  
  
"Do I creep you out?" Jack asked blatantly.  
  
"No Sir-"  
  
"Sam, you call me Sir one more time and I swear to god I'm going to jump over this table and-"  
  
"Jack." She said breaking into a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Jack said resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "So, I have to ask...am I some kinda ass hole in this reality? I mean—I know we're pretty much the same, but your uh... General seemed kinda uptight earlier."  
  
"Oh...he's just..." She said trying to figure out how to explain O'Neill to...himself.  
  
"Cause I'd never yell at you like that... I don't think." There was truth in his voice that it her, she dismissed it though, she couldn't get tangled up in this no matter how much she might want to.  
  
"Oh. He's just really weighed down right now." She said making excuses.  
  
"Oh, I see. So...General O'Neill, hu? I never thought that would happen, Sounds funny don't ya think?"  
  
"A little..." She admitted.  
  
"But, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter...that has a ring to it." There was that smile again.  
  
"I like it." She said sipping her soda.  
  
Silence fell between them, a silence Carter knew well.  
  
"Look Sam, I don't know how things are here, and I don't want to come in and ruffle any feathers-"  
  
"It's okay." She was getting comfortable around him, how it happened she didn't really know.  
  
"What?" He said loosing her meaning.  
  
"You being here...it's okay." She said cracking a genuine smile.  
  
"Good, I'd hate to be...un-okay..."  
  
The ice had broken. They must have sat in the cafeteria for over an hour talking, about everything and nothing at the same time. Carter couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him, it was natural. She could smile and laugh right along with him and not have to look away when he caught her looking at him.  
  
"Okay, one more inappropriate question..." He said letting his voice drop a little.  
  
"What?" She said hesitantly.  
  
"Why is it--well, how exactly...I mean...I know military and regulations and all...but how is it that you never got...oh, you know...your Jack?" He said making some gesture with his hands that confused her even more but still, she understood him somehow.  
  
And as his full meaning hit her the color drained from her face as she began to stutter.  
  
"Wow—uhm." She said fumbling over her own thoughts.  
  
"Too straight forward?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Not gonna answer it are you?" He asked knowing full well she wouldn't.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it Sir."  
  
"It's just me...you can talk to me...I mean, I'm not your Jack but...I'm close enough."  
  
"First off—no, you aren't General O'Neill. And second-- I don't have a Jack...I have a Pete." She said  
  
"Pete? Who's Pete?" He asked trying to ease the tension of the moment.  
  
He succeeded, the crazy-mixed-up look on his face was enough to make her laugh.  
  
"Pete's my...boyfriend."  
  
"Hmmm, do tell..." He said leaning forward.  
  
"He's a cop-"  
  
"Ahh, speeding again?"  
  
She gaped up at him and had to keep her jaw from hitting the floor, that's exactly what Gen. O'Neill had said when she first told him about Pete... They really were alike.  
  
The two continued talking, unbeknownst to them, General O'Neill stood by the entrance watching them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was right out of the twilight zone--what his life was supposed to be like. Seeing Sam sitting across from him, smiling and laughing freely...him making her laugh and smile...he gripped the door at his side as his blood began to boil-- suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
After dinner, Carter walked Jack to his room...  
  
"Well Sir-"Carter said as she stopped outside Jack's door as he opened the door and looked back at her when she called him Sir. "Sorry," she said as he gave her a disconcerning look. "Jack...goodnight."  
  
"Hey, wana talk for a while?" he asked holding the door open for her.  
  
"Uhm," Carter said looking around as though someone were watching. "I don't think I should." She said crossing her arms; that uneasy feeling was returning.  
  
"Sam, I just wana talk." He said still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Alright, just a few minutes." She said walking in and closing the door behind her.  
  
"So." Jack said crashing on the bed. "I'm going to be blunt again." He said trying to warn her.  
  
"Do you have to be?..." She said leaning against the buero.  
  
"Hear me out?"  
  
"Look, I'm not comfortable with talking to you about this." She said standing up walking to the door.  
  
"Sam, wait." He said reaching for her arm.  
  
She spun on her heels and stared right into his face.  
  
"Why are you pushing this?" she said getting aggravated.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Look, I just want to know...it just seems weird that our two...realities are so alike, I'm just wondering what happened here that kept you two apart."  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I mean, nothing has ever been...said...nothing...I've never even-"She said getting noticeably flushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, a few years ago...I might have thought there was a possibility that maybe...I don't know what I was thinking—but I was wrong, Okay? I'm with Pete now...and he makes me happy."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No, it's not easy..."  
  
"It's not supposed to be easy...telling you how I felt was the hardest thing I've ever had to do..."  
  
"It wasn't me." She said walking to the door. "Goodnight, Sir." She said walking out into the hallway.  
  
Carter showed up at the base the next morning with a slight bounce in her step. O'Neill noticed it right off, right when she walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee, she hadn't noticed he was standing in the corner.  
  
"Hey Carter." He said as she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Ja- Sir, I didn't see you there." She said holding her cup a ways from her so she wouldn't spill it.  
  
"I noticed, so how's it going?"  
  
"Oh we're ready to test the antidote on the virus today Sir, I think it'll work." She said picking up a spoon and stirring her coffee.  
  
"And Jack, how's he doing?" He said intently as he walked up behind her.  
  
"He's fine, eager to get back..." She said turning around, not realizing how close he was and nearly spilling coffee on him.  
  
"Really? Doesn't seem like that to me." He said bracing her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"Sir?" She said stopping in midstep and looking up at him  
  
"What?" He said lowering his hands.  
  
"Have you tried to talk to him?"  
  
"Carter, you know I want no part of this..." He said walking to the door. "I had enough of alternate reality people the last time your twin was here..." he continued as he held the door open for her. "The last thing I want to do is have a conversation with myself..."  
  
"Yes Sir..." She said walking out into the hallway.  
  
"It's weird though." O'Neill said walking up beside her.  
  
"What is Sir?" she asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"Why would they send him through and not you?" It was a good question and she knew it, she had just been afraid to ask it herself.  
  
"There was enough of the antidote for one person..." She repeated verbatim, it was the only bit of information she had to answer the question.  
  
"I see." He said letting the implication of the statement sink into his head.  
  
"He did it to save them Sir, he took a big risk...in that respect Sir, he's not very different from you." She said pausing at the elevator.  
  
"I saw you with him." He said stopping a few feet behind her as she pushed the button on the elevator, she froze, his words seared into her skin.  
  
O'Neill recoiled; he didn't realize the way he said it implied a great deal more.  
  
"With him?" She repeated as she turned back to him.  
  
"In the commissary..." He said as the doors opened and they both walked in the elevator.  
  
"Oh..." She said not quite sure what he was getting at but at the same time knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
O'Neill was quiet for a moment, waiting for the doors to close. He faced the doors, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I didn't like it." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh?" she said not really knowing what to say beyond that  
  
"No." he said glancing over at her this time getting his point across with the look in his eyes. It touched something in her, something that she thought had died a long time ago.  
  
"I see." She said breaking eye contact to stare at the elevator doors, anything to keep fro looking at him.  
  
Another moment of silence and O'Neill let the words fall right out of his mouth.  
  
"You like him?" He said looking down at the floor as he spoke.  
  
Carter didn't know what to say, besides forcing her mouth shut to keep from showing her amazment, she glared at O'Neill then forced herself to look at the doors again as they opened.  
  
"That came out wrong" he said exiting the elevator. Looking back to Carter as she remained in the elevator he tried to explain himself but took a step back. "I have paper work to finish." He said turning and walking away as the doors closed on Carter.  
  
He was hiding. It didn't matter if his promotion meant he had to be more of a leader, he didn't care at the moment he was hiding, from Carter.  
  
General O'Neill sat in the commissary drinking his coffee. He knew this would be one place Carter wouldn't be. She'd have her head stuck in some lab and as was safe here...  
  
Leaning forward on the table, he heard someone approaching from behind, he cringed as he thought it might be carter...crap she found him, what was he going to say?  
  
Much to his surprise, three guards walked by. He was safe. He watched the guards sit at a table adjacent to his and then someone came up behind him.  
  
"Jonathan." The voice said coldly.  
  
He didn't have to look up, he recognized his own voice immediately.  
  
Jack sat across from him with a cup of coffee in hand.  
  
"Jack." He replied still leaning on the table.  
  
Silence fell between them, what do you say to start up a conversation with yourself?  
  
"So." Jack started.  
  
"So."  
  
"General, hu? Never thought that would happen." Jack said trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"It was bound to happen one day." He said noticing the lack of rank on Jack's uniform.  
  
"You quit?" he said motioning to his lapel.  
  
"Retired."  
  
"Really? How's that going?" He said wrinkling his forehead.  
  
"Boring as hell, but it has perks." Jack said setting his cup down.  
  
"Retirement perks? Like?" He said suddenly interested.  
  
"Oh you know, I get to be a smart ass all the time now." He quipped.  
  
"Ahh, a reason to live." O'Neill said sarcastically.  
  
"Plus...you know..." he said hinting at something the escaped O'Neill.  
  
"What do I know?" He asked.  
  
"I got her." He said bluntly, knowing full well he was about to ruffle some feathers.  
  
"Who?" O'Neill asked still maintaining his sense of superiority.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I wouldn't call Sam a perk."  
  
"What would you call her?"  
  
O'Neill looked up from his coffee. A part of him wanted to break the guys nose. Another part of him knew what this was leading to.  
  
"Why didn't you retire?" Jack asked trying to keep from yelling.  
  
"And I would retire because..."  
  
"You know, Sam said that people in alternate realities were just like us...but you know what, if retirement didn't cross your mind when you came outta that damn ice cube then I don't know who the hell you are!" He said standing up.  
  
"Now wait a damn minute!" O'Neill said walking after him out in to the hallway.  
  
"No, you aren't worth the breath it would take me to explain it to you." Jack said dismissing O'Neill.  
  
"What is your deal?" O'Neill said stopping in the hall staring at this version of himself he didn't even recognize.  
  
"My DEAL?" Jack said turning around and walking back to O'Neill. "My deal Jack is that you are stupid! You had a chance to have the most wonderful thing in the world in your life, but—for some ungodly known reason—decided to once again to dismiss it as though it wasn't even there!" He said getting red faced.  
  
"It's not like that here." He said erasing all emotion from his tone.  
  
"You know what... I know you're in love with her, cause I used to act the same stupid ass way you are acting right now," Jack said jabbing his finger into his chest. "You're throwing it away, every chance you ever have had with her." He said turning and talking a few steps before stopping. He didn't look back. "She loves you." He said calmly. "Do you even care about that?" He said looking back at him over his shoulder to O'Neill. "Or are you so sadistic that you would just keep her around knowing that she would stay here forever if she thought there was a chance..."  
  
Before he could finish; O'Neill turned and walked down the other end of the hallway. Jack recognized the behavior. It was his own not too long ago. 


	2. Falling Into Place

He had stormed off like a child. Stomping down the hall as though claiming his turf as he retreated to his office. O'Neill slammed his office door behind him and began to pace the room as he tried to resist the urge to ram his fist into the wall...

Two floors down, Lt. Col. Carter was toiling away over the exam table where she delicately tried to finish the last steps in completing the antidote...

Above her, Jack looked down on her from the observation room with Daniel beside him as they stood on pens and needles-- knowing just how volatile the experiment below really was.

"I hope she's as good as my Sam." Jack said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually..." Daniel said with a smirk. "She does stuff like this all the time."

"So does mine." Jack said taking a step back from the window to sit in a chair behind him. "Sammie never listens to me...every time I turn around twice she's getting herself into something else..." He said leaning forward on his knees. "But what can you do, uh?"

Daniel turned back to the window and looked back at Sam. It was awkward to hear Jack talking about Sam so...freely. Normally any conversation concerning her would consist of one-word answers and cliché military babble about honor, duty and unit cohesion. But this version of Jack clearly knew a different side of her, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Noticing his sudden change in behavior, Jack realized that, unlike his best friend Daniel who was responsible for him owning up to his feelings, this Daniel wasn't used to being put between him and Sam...and he wasn't about to try and talk about it.

"Sorry," Jack said standing and walking back to Daniel's side.

"About what?" Daniel asked crossing his arms and wrinkling his forehead as he looked over to Jack.

"I keep forgetting we aren't supposed to talk about that."

"About what?"

"Me and Sam."

"Well, it's just..." He said drifting off to look down at Sam in the lab below, he started to speak again but stopped when Sam suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious. "SAM?" He screamed through the glass. "SAM!" He yelled once again. He looked over his shoulder to see Jack—but he had already ran from the room...

IN O'NEILL'S OFFICE... 

The alarms rang throughout the base. At first he thought it might be an incoming traveler, but Daniel's voice caught his attention as he spoke over the intercom through the alarm and with in seconds O'Neill was running down the corridor toward the lab...

Jack raced down the flight of stairs to the entrance of the lab that was on the floor below the observation room where he had been watching Sam. As he rounded the corner he slammed in General O'Neill who was also racing to the lab entrance.

"What the hell is going on?" O'Neill demanded as he swung the door open and entered the room.

"She just collapsed!" Jack said following him into the clean room that separated them from the actual lab where Sam lay unconscious.

As they reached for the environmental suits, Daniel ran in behind them.

"There's no time for that!" Daniel yelled as he headed for the sealed door of the lab. "The suit won't protect her from the virus!" Daniel yelled as he pulled the door open-- before either Jack had time to register what he'd said they were running after him.

The three men hurried into the room. Daniel took Sam by the shoulders and Jack took her feet as they carried her to the door.

O'Neill followed them, but as Daniel pulled Sam through the doorway there was an explosion behind them. The force sent all four of them to their knees and the virus spread into a cloud that filled the room.

Without hesitation, Jack all but threw Sam onto Daniel and slammed the door—locking him and O'Neill in the lab.

Daniel lay on the floor of the clean room with Sam in his arms. Looking up to the door he saw Jack and General O'Neill looking back at him—their fates were sealed.


	3. When the truth hits home

DISCLAIMER: STARGATE AIN'T MINE!!!!!!

Now for the good stuff....

Daniel couldn't move from the floor. Not because Sam was laying on him, but because he knew, just by the look on Jack and General O'Neill's faces what was to come...

He started to speak but Sam stirred in his arms.

"Get her to the infirmary!" O'Neill yelled as he walked to the door. "Go Daniel! Tell Doctor Smith what happened."

He couldn't say anything; only go to his feet and scooped Sam up in his arms before hurrying out into the hallway.

The infirmary was only two doors down the hall...he could make it...

O'Neill turned and looked himself right in the eyes. Neither one of them said a word. O'Neill recognized the look in Jack's eyes—that of complete fear, and not for his own life...

Daniel had left Sam in the infirmary and returned with the team that had been working on the antidote with Sam. It had been two hours already, the scientists had no solutions and Sam was still unconscious...

The two Jack's sat on the floor in the lab. O'Neill on one side of the room and Jack on the other.

"What if-"Jack began only to have O'Neill hold up his hand to silence him.

"No, don't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be put in a situation where I actually have to talk to you." He said coldly.

"God...am I really this much of an asshole?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me? If anyone here is an asshole—it's not me." He said trying to stifle the urge to ram his fist into his alternate self.

"Where is that coming from?"

"Look, all we have to do is wait this out—Carter will wake up and find out how to get us outta here...we just have to wait."

"And if she doesn't wake up." Jack asked.

"She's going to wake up." O'Neill said getting a tone in his voice he seldom let seep through his sarcastic manner...it was fear.

They sat in silence; Jack knew he was on dangerous ground here. Something was a miss but he wasn't about to try and figure it out. All he wanted to do was find out how to get out of the room and back to his Sam...back to his world...this one was just too weird...

Daniel returned to the infirmary and had been sitting by Sam's side for the last eight hours. He wasn't about to let her wake up alone, he didn't know how he was going to tell her what had happened, but he knew he had to be the one to tell her.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt a warm hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"Hey Danny, what happened?" she asked in the weakest voice he'd ever heard her use.

"Hey, you're awake." He said sitting up right.

"Where General O'Neill? Jack? What happened?"

"You passed out in the lab, when we came to get you there was an explosion..."

"And? Where's General O'Neill?" She said knowing the answer couldn't be good.

"Jack and...Jack are locked in the lab." He said trying to force the words out before his courage failed him.

"What?" She said becoming fully lucid. "They're in the lab? Oh my god...they have on suits right?" She said sitting up in the bed.

"Sam you have to take I easy-"

"Daniel don't tell me to take it easy! Now answer me! They put on the environmental suits didn't they?"

"There wasn't enough time."

"WHAT?!" She screamed getting hysterical,

"There wasn't enough time! We ran in there to get you out...we all would have been stuck in there but at the last second Jack pushed you and me out and the other Jack locked the door. I tried Sam I swear...there just wasn't enough time." He said holding her shoulders to keep her down.

"Let me go, I have to talk to them... I have to get them out of there!" she said fighting against Daniel's grip.

"Sam!" He said holding her down. "You took a good blow to the head, you need to rest or you're going to get worse."

"Fine, get me a wheel chair..." She said calming down.

Daniel nodded and turned to get a wheel chair. He knew better than to fight with her too much.

O'Neill sat against the wall staring at the ceiling when he heard a slight 'knock' on the door beside him. He leaned forward and turned to see Carter staring back at him.

He moved in front of the door and winced as he realized she was in a wheel chair.

"Daniel insisted..." she said motioning to the chair.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...are you?"

"A yeah...it's like a sleepover...sorry no girls aloud." He said with a smirk.

"Sir—please."

"What?"

"It's my fault you're in there." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No, actually it's his fault." He said pointing over his shoulder. "He's the dumb ass that shut the door."

"You wouldn't have?'

"Of course I would have."

Silence fell between them, then Jack stirred behind them and walked over.

"Jack." She said looking beyond O'Neill. For a moment it caught him off guard then he turned and saw Jack, he never thought he could actually be disgusted with himself.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jack asked as he stood behind O'Neill.

"I'm Fine...really."

"Look." O'Neill said getting to his feet. "You should get some rest Carter...and we need to get some sleep too."

"But Sir-"

"Don't but Sir me—that's an order. The other eggheads are working to get us outta here and keep the virus contained. Now if you are going to make them look stupid and come up with a brilliant plan you are going to need your sleep." He said going into his commander mode.

"Yes sir." She said giving in. "I just wanted to make sure that-"

"Carter, we're fine." He said looking back to Jack. "We're fine right?"

"Yeah, we're great." Jack said with the same hint of sarcasm.

"I'll never get use to that." She said looking from one to the other. "Goodnight Sir...Jack..."

With that she was gone. The two men looked at each other and retreated to their former positions on opposite sides of the room.

It had been a day and a half since the two Jack's had been locked in the lab. Things were getting testy between the two to say the least. But nevertheless, O'Neill had so far resisted the urge to pummel Jack into the ground...

"Alright...so...."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me." O'Neill said glaring at Jack.

"You know...I get the whole thing about being creeped out about having two of yourself around... really, what have I done to piss you off?" Jack said trying to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

"You piss me off." O'Neill said plainly.

"Just by being here?"

"Yep, it's that simple."

"Really? Well, the feeling is mutual buddy." He said standing and pacing the room.

"Oh really? And what have I done?" O'Neill said getting to his feet to defend himself.

"Do I really need to say it?"

"Why not?"

"You are wasting your life! And you don't even realize it!"

"Oh, please!"

"NO—we're talking about this now---you can't walk away. Now tell me why the hell you are so scared about letting your guard down!" Jack yelled.

"You have no right to come here and act like you are the one in the right."

"Yeah, well at least I did the right thing for my life!" He yelled back.

At that moment, O'Neill couldn't control his anger any more. He crossed the room in seconds and shoved Jack against the wall, pinning him a few inches off the floor with his elbow in his throat he was inches away from Jack's face as he spoke.

"You left her! You son-of-a-bitch!"

"What?" Jack struggled to say.

"You bastard, I might do a lot of shit that hurts her...but it's for her own good! But you! You idiot...why did you leave her there?! Why didn't you give her the antidote and let her come through the mirror!? I WOULD TAKE MY OWN LIFE BEFORE I EVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THAT WOMAN!" he said tightening his grip on Jack's neck.

"SHE MADE ME DO IT!" he managed to cough out.

"WHAT?" O'Neill growled.

"She made me do it." He said as O'Neill lessened his grip.

O'Neill realized what he was doing and backed away, letting Jack drop to the ground gasping for air.

"She made me take it." He said between gasps. "She was supposed to take the antidote...we were the only two left that were able to be cured with the serum...I reached out to inject the needle in her arm and she grabbed my arm...jammed the needle in my leg."

O'Neill didn't know what to say. He leaned against the table as Jack got to his feet.

"Why the hell would I come here willingly? I know shit about this stuff! You think I wanted to come here? I don't even know what I'm doing! She should be here." He said leaning against the wall.

It hit him like a ton of bricks all at once. O'Neill knew he would give his life for Carter's without a second thought...and he had risked his life for hers countless times since they met over seven years ago...but know he realized something that had never crossed his mind...she would have done the same thing...consequences be damned.


	4. Turnabout: The chapter that's going to m...

Carter had managed to fight the concusion that was testing the last of her resolve. She retreated to her haven as a last resort.  
  
There in the darkness, she sat on the edge of a stool hunched over her microscope-- once again battling the forces of evil with the forces of science.  
  
She was reaching for answers, stretching beyond reason to find a hint of hope that she would be able to save him...to save them. In the back of her mind, away from the random thoughts that kept her synapses in over drive...beyond the consistent fear that she would fail...she prayed-for the first time since she was a child, she prayed.  
  
Yet she couldn't get General O'Neill's face out of her mind. It was just like when he was stranded on Edora...those three months were torture. Everyday she had walked the halls of the SGC knowing he was millions of light years away and she was the only one who could get him home. And now, even though she knew he was only two floors below...it felt as though he were stranded on that planet once again.  
  
The answer would come to her; she knew it would, it was just a matter of waiting for that moment of genius to hit her. But she was growing impatient... she wouldn't be able to live with her self if this killed him. Already, she felt a apart of herself dying within...  
  
Daniel had taken to looking over the scientists as they tried to lay out their options for a rescue... but there were complications...as always...  
  
The team figured out that Sam had lost consciousness due to a gas leak, which had been sparked by the instruments when they fell and that's what caused the explosion.  
  
The explosion had damaged the automated systems in the room that would have cleared the virus before it had a chance to settle in the room. But now...that was out of the question. And the race to save the two Jack O'Neill's was quickly coming to the dead line...there was only fours hours left before the effects of the virus were irreversible...  
  
Carter walked down the hall with a clipboard in her hands. She was walking as fast as her feet would let her move without bringing on another dizzy spell. Looking down at the paper, she suddenly stopped in mid-step and flipped from the first page to the next and then back again. A crack of laughter spilled out of her as she realized...she found it...  
  
Daniel had also retreated his office...taking a moment where he could at least think in silence. As he toiled over the information in front of him Carter burst in the doorway making him jump back and nearly fly out of his seat.  
  
"Daniel!" She said stopping in front of his desk.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked grabbing the counter.  
  
"I got it." She said suddenly beaming as she held up the paper work in front of her.  
  
It wasn't long before Carter was explaining the process to the group of scientists who were left scratching their heads as she bolted from the briefing room and headed for General O'Neill.  
  
She hadn't looked at the clock and didn't realize that it was only 2 a.m. So when she knocked on the glass door the sleeping O'Neill on the other side jumped as though he'd been shot before he realized it was Carter.  
  
"Christ Carter..." O'Neill said looking across the room to Jack who had fallen asleep against the wall.  
  
"Sir, I've got it." She said sitting by the bottom of the door. They were sitting across from one another now, only the door between them.  
  
"Got what?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I know how to get you out of there. It'll take about an hour to get everything is motion but...you're going to be alright, Sir." the smile on her face lit up her eyes and he found himself drowning in them.  
  
"That's good news..." he said smiling softly back at her. "I knew you'd do it." He said letting himself be pulled in even more.  
  
She was going to say something, but she forgot as soon as she let herself look into his eyes...  
  
"You haven't slept have you?" he said after a moment.  
  
"I've been trying to figure out a way to get you-both of you out of there."  
  
"You're taking a few days off after this...and you're secured to your house until those dark circles under your eyes go away." He said pointing to the circles that plainly showed her lack of sleep.  
  
She just smiled and offered her usual "Yes, Sir."  
  
An hour and a half later the procedure worked and General O'Neill and Jack were resting in the infirmary.  
  
"Doctor Smith said I'll be good to go back through the mirror this afternoon." Jack said sitting up as Carter sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"That's good, tell Sam I said hi."  
  
"You bet..." He said giving his classic O'Neill smirk.  
  
General O'Neill on the other hand had spent all of about thirty minutes in the infirmary before he headed for his office, despite orders from the Doctor to stay in bed.  
  
Now that things had settled down, Carter returned to her lab trying to remember what she was working on before all of this started.  
  
Lingering near the doorway Daniel was hesitant to enter...he hated playing the middleman.  
  
"Hey Sam..." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Hey Daniel." She said as she continued to organize the papers on her desk, through the last few days her lab had become uncharacteristically...messy.  
  
"Uhmm," Daniel said trying to stall. "Jack's getting ready to head back through the mirror, he asked if you'd come to say goodbye..." He said in a slightly muffled voice as he fingered through a stack of papers on the edge of the desk. "He's waiting for you in the infirmary..."  
  
"Oh-well at least things will get back to normal around here." She said heading for the door.  
  
In the infirmary, Jack stood by the exam table with his shirt off trying to see if the bruise on his shoulder was fading.  
  
"Hey." Carter said walking up behind him. "Oh sorry." She said turning around until he put his shirt on.  
  
"Hey, uh...already to head to the mirror?" He said pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"Yeah," She said looking back to him. "I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you alone actually...there's something I wanted you to know." She said taking a few steps to him.  
  
"Really? Like what?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, what you said about not understanding why things here were different between me and General O'Neill..." She said trying to speak through the lump I her throat. "I just wanted to tell you that despite what you see... what you feel for your Samantha, the way she feels about you...those feelings do exist.... here... we just never...I mean--he has no idea..." She was trying her best to keep her wits about her. His eyes were penetrating what was left of her ability to say what needed to be said.  
  
"...About your feelings for him?" He asked knowing she wasn't about to come right out and say those three little words. "General O'Neill must be really stupid if he doesn't realize..."  
  
"I wouldn't say stupid." She said with the roll of her eyes imagining for a moment the look on his face if she were in fact saying these words to him.  
  
"Do you think he feels the same way?" He asked knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.  
  
"I don't know...but..." She said taking a deep breath and closing the distance between them. She gently touched his shoulders for balance and rose up on her tiptoes as she kissed him lightly on his lips. It' was only a moment, the softest, sweetest moment. As she pulled back from him and smiled Jack was still reeling from the feel of her lips on his own. How he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go... "Sorry," Carter whispered. "I had to do that...if only once." She said turning and walking to the door. "Goodbye Jack..." She said over her shoulder before disappearing into the hallway.  
  
Jack was speechless. He became dizzy and he could feel his heart about to beat right out of his chest. All he wanted to do was chase after her, to say...something...  
  
He leaned against the bed behind him and ran his fingers through his hair as 'Jack' walked in the infirmary.  
  
"Hey...General. Where's Sammie? I wanted to say bye before I left..."  
  
Please don't hate me too much for this...I got to this point in the story and just knew this was the best way to end it. 


	5. The Hell No resolve

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah Stargate ain't mine....

Summary: I usually don't do summaries but I think I need to explain this a little...maybe you can guess where it's leading...this is O'Neill... thinking...

All those years ago when I first joined the Air force-- something happened.

There was a part of myself, within, that was brought to life.

It was a side of myself that in my youth had not been needed. I first noticed it during training when I wanted to give up, when I wanted to go home and forget everything about the military. That side of myself, that I can only describe as the "Hell no," resolve, took over and showed the world what kind of man I could be.

It has become the part of myself that, when faced with an impossible situation, stands up and shouts to the heavens that the world can do its worst to me and I'm still going to win, I'm still going to make it through and I'm not giving up until I get my way...something inside clicks and simply says "That's it..."

This part of my character has saved my life and those under my command more times than I can count in recent years.

I have always welcomed it and never once fought against its wisdom.

It always starts with a rush of fear and stupidity that runs through me all at once as it takes over and I usually don't remember what's happened once I'm back in control...

O'Neill still leaned against the bed behind him, staring off into oblivion...

Jack didn't know what to think. Then man looked like he'd just been shot...or worse. The color had drained from his face and his breathing...was he even breathing?

He walked toward O'Neill cautiously and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but before he could ask if he was alright, O'Neill pushed himself from the bed and stormed pass Jack to the door.

Turning around to watch him break into a sprint down the hall, Jack could have sworn that he heard him say something..."That's it?"


	6. Caught off guard

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine...there I admit it...they say that is the first step...

Summary: Well, I'm sorry for being so mean with the last two chapters...and I just can't end this the way "They" would... "They" being the powers that be...so I'm stepping away from my usual realistic episode stuff and taking a walk on the wild side...hope you like...

Carter walked down the hall feeling as though she'd let go of something...something she'd held on too far too long...

It had weighed on her shoulders for too many years, made her second guess her actions and threatened to affect her decisions at work.

But now, even if it hadn't been her Jack that she had said everything too...even though he hadn't really heard her words...it was a beginning...it was a start and she knew that one day...maybe...if she had a chance to tell him everything in her heart that it wouldn't kill her...like she thought it would...

She stopped and pressed the call button for the elevator. Taking a moment to smile inwardly, she couldn't help but feel free...a little more light on her feet and-

She heard the pounding footsteps behind her as the elevator doors opened.

She didn't even have a chance to turn around before someone had a firm grip on her arm and was pulling her into the elevator.

It was one smooth motion, almost like a dance.

The grip on her arm turned her against the far wall of the elevator.

Before she could take a breath to protest her own mouth was covered by another and the strongest arms pulled her into an embrace that sent electricity up her spine.

Caught of guard, she didn't even think to push away or fight to break free...she was practically limp in the arms that embraced her...pulling her closer and tighter every moment that he devoured her...

Something was familiar...almost...it was the after shave...

"OH MY GOD!" Her conscious rang out.

Very gradually, as though in slow motion, his hold on her softened...yet still held her as close. Their lips parted and Carter found herself drained of the surge of energy she has felt only moments before...

Blinking her eyes open she focused on the face that hovered only inches away from her own...

"Guess who..."

The voice was clear as a bell, looking into the deep soulful brown eyes that stared back at her...that were just begging for a sign of understanding...she wavered...and felt the room as it started spinning...


	7. I'm sorry

"I'm sorry." He said, his breathing now labored, as he looked even deeper into her eyes, penetrating her soul.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I loved you the moment I felt it...it just happened...I tried to ignore it I swear to god...I just couldn't... let go...I'm sorry for every time I tried to push you away... I had to...you were to close...no matter what I did, you were too close... so close...sometimes... I feel like I can't even breathe when we're in the same room." He said finally taking a breath.

She looked at him-- for the first time...in a very long time, she really looked at him. She saw pass the commanding officer in him, pass the military officer and friend...she looked through to his heart, where the man that loved her lived in secret.

She wanted to speak, to say something...anything but she couldn't form any words let alone sounds...

"I quit." He said suddenly. "I quit...all of it..."


	8. Moments

Disclaimer: STARGATE ISN'T MINE!!!!!

Summary: I know this is short...but it's a promise of thing to come...I promise you'll like what I've got planned, it just took me a while to think it out...hee hee hee...

"I quit, I quit everything..." The words still echoed in her mind...had she really heard them? Is that what he really said? All she could do was gaze into his eyes...those deep brown eyes that were swallowing her whole...

"We...we...have to..." She said softly.

"Talk about this- I know." He said caressing her cheeks and resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know...we have a lot to talk about."

Silence fell between them as he rested his forehead against hers. A peaceful silence that calmed her racing heart. She was always at peace in his arms, always...home...

The alarms rang out through the base signaling an incoming wormhole...

Looking up to the ceiling as though the answers to the questions running through his mind were on the tiles above them...

"Get Jack jr. to the mirror...I'll go see what's up..." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Jack?" She said pulling him back by his arm as he turned away from her.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling at the use of his first name.

She didn't say anything, only kissed him softly...she had to make sure it was real.

"Just checking..." she said smiling.

In the gate room, Jack had to force himself to switch back to being General O'Neill, to forget the warmth of her hands on his face and her light perfume that still lingered on his clothes...

"What do ya got Sergeant?" He asked walking up behind Walter.

"It's a Tokra signal Sir..."

"Alright...open the iris." He said walking down to the gate room to greet their visitors.

The iris opened and a heartbeat later a badly wounded tokra stumbled through the wormhole and collapsed on the ramp before the wormhole had a chance to shut down.

"Get a medical team in here!" O'Neill shouted up to Walter as he ran up the ramp to the man who lay unconscious and bleeding.

Looking down at the man before him as the medical team rushed in and raised him up to a stretcher...O'Neill had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach...something was coming...something big...


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

Carter stood in front of the quantum mirror and waved as Jack smiled in the reflection.

The Image dissipated and Carter lingered a moment as a smile swept across her face. What would have happened if Jack hadn't come through the mirror? She was sure that he had something to do with _her_ Jack's recent behavior...

For a moment, she wished that she could have gone through with him to make sure his Sammie was all right...that the antidote worked. But she was needed here...there was something keeping her here _now_.

She turned for the door and paused with her hand on the handle. Looking over her shoulder to the dark mirror she whispered, "Take care of her Jack,"

She walked down the hall and to the elevator. As the doors closed before her, she suddenly remembered what had happened the last time she as in this elevator...

The memory of Jack's lips on hers came rushing back.

The warmth of his body melding with her own... the feel of his hands caressing her face and neck and down to her back... the memory made her smile slyly as the doors dinged open.

IN THE GENERAL'S OFFICE...

O'Neill sat at his desk.

His thoughts were divided between the injured Tokra in the infirmary and Carter...Carter...Sam...had he done the right thing? Of course he did, he should have done it a long time ago. He always thought that the time wasn't right...that he couldn't leave the SGC at that moment—he was needed.

But now, with his promotion, he wasn't needed like he used to be...the thought of retirement didn't sting as it once did...it seemed more...possible.

"Sir?" Her voice touched something in him, something that had been awakened not even an hour ago...

Looking up from his desk he met her gaze and for a spilt second he was lost in her eyes.

He had to look back down at his papers on his desk to keep himself from a situation he had spent years avoiding...

"Hey Carter...uhmm, you'll never guess what came through the gate..." he said standing and straightening the files before him.

HE WAS FIDGETTING, and she knew it.

It was going to be just how she had always imagined it would be—AWKWARD.

All these years, their friendship and the trust they had built between them...it was like she'd just walked into the briefing room as she had done eight years ago...the awkward banter...the unfamiliar ground...this was the reason they had never spoken about what was or might be between them... this moment...this right here was the reason they never crossed that line...

And now he was trying to jump over the hurdle that was the "elephant in the room" so to speak, and start a subject that would put them on a subject other than what they really needed to talk about...what they wanted to talk about...

"Tokra." He said as she scrunched her forehead at him.

"What about them?"

"One of them came through the gate, he's all _banged_ up..." He said crossing to the front of his desk where he leaned back against the tabletop and shoved his hand into his pockets.

"Did he say what happened?" She said trying to maintain her scientist frame of mind, concentrate on the matter at hand.

He shook his head, "He's still unconscious...Doc. said he should wake up soon."

She frowned and looked down to the ground.

"We don't know if you dad was there...he's usually on some secret mission anyway...you know?" he said, recognizing the look of despair on her face as she pondered her father's fate.

"I know-"she said, choking back the tears that stung her eyelids. "I'm uh—"She said, suddenly unable to speak pass the lump in her throat.

"You should get some sleep...head home for the night." He said. "We're not gonna get much more information until morning."

She didn't even try to fight him, only nodded and turned for the door. She stopped before reaching for the handle and turned around slowly...the lump in her throat disappeared.

"I'm going to see Pete tonight." She said in a tone that sent chills down O'Neill's spine. He couldn't help but feel sick inside suddenly and instinctively looked up at her and for a moment showed the fear in his eyes. But a moment later it was gone and the indifferent--sarcastic O'Neill covered it up.

"Oh?" He said sitting down in his chair.

"I have to tell him—something." She said trying to say what they both knew needed to happen.

"And what is that?" He said, wanting to hear the answer and yet dreading it at the same time.

She had turned for the door again. Slowly she looked over her shoulder at him and a smile that radiated through him swept across her face. "That I can't see him anymore." She said before walking out into the hall and closing the door behind her.

_This_ he could do.

It didn't matter what crisis was near him or what ill-fated journey loomed on the horizon...

A spark of hope had been ignited in him; bringing life to a part of him that had been dead for almost ten years...a part of himself that he had denied for nearly eight years...a part of himself that belonged to her...that lived for her.

He smiled at the door where she stood only a few moments before, still seeing the smile she gave him...

Yes, _this_ was going to work....


	10. Good Intentions

Carter leaned on the counter in front of her and peered into the mirror. For a moment she didn't recognize herself...something was different...

She turned her head slightly from one side to the other and then stood straight and chided herself for being silly.

She gave a quick once over at her make-up.

She hadn't planned to get dressed up originally, but the hunt for a suitable "dumping the boyfriend" outfit had turned into an all out surrender to the little black dress that hung in the back of her closet. She hadn't worn it in years, and coincidentally enough...the last time she wore it she had broken up with her then boyfriend too.

She let out a sigh and turned sideways to see her profile then tried to stand up straighter and twist her shoulders into submission...it was no use...she looked into the mirror again with disgust...she was wearing too much make-up and her hair just looked stupid...

She stared herself down in the mirror again.

"You're doing the right thing." She said giving her reflection a quick reassuring nod before walking out into the living room to make sure her purse had everything in it she would need for the night...lipstick? Drivers license? Mace-? She took the small canister out of her purse and laid it on the counter...she hadn't used this purse in a while evidently... actually... she hadn't used any purse in awhile ...

As Carter rummaged through the rest of the contents, the doorbell rang and she jumped. She shook her head for being so up tight and set down her purse before heading for the door.

Pete stood in the doorway with an oversized bouquet of flowers. She couldn't help but smile at him...

"Are you under there?" she asked pushing the flowers down slowly to see his face.

"Hey beautiful...you ready?" He said walking in and setting the flowers on the table in the foyer.

"Uhmm...yeah...just let me get my purse."She said turning for the counter.

"Everything alright?" He said picking up on her tension.

"Yeah—why?" she asked trying to smile through the pending heart wrenching evening.

"Bad day at the office huh?" He asked running his fingers through her hair and laying a kiss on her lips ever so gently.

"No...just busy..."

"Maybe I should tell that O'Neill guy to let you have some more time off?" He said smiling.

"Pete-"She pleaded, this was not going to be as easy as she had thought.

"Alright...have your secrets..." He said laying another kiss on her forehead.

He walked to the door and turned back to see her still in the same spot.

"Coming?" He asked motioning for the door.

"I can't do this." She said trying to keep her voice strong.

"What? Dinner?" He said suddenly confused.

"Pete, I love you---you know that---but I can't do this anymore..." she said getting off to a horrible start.

"Sam...we've been over _this_ before..." he said walking back to her. "I know your job is dangerous-- I don't care. All I want is _you_ at the end of the day...I want you to come home to me...that's all I've ever wanted."

He was saying all the right words... 'Bastard', she thought as she slid his hands off her shoulders and took a step back from him.

"Where is this coming from?" He said realizing this was more than a passing conversation as usual.

"Pete—"said trying to keep her thoughts together.

"Look—"He said taking control of the situation. "I love you Samantha Carter." He said taking her by the arms gently. He let his right hand slip into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

He held it between them. As her eyes focused on it...her eyes grew two sizes larger.

He opened the box with his one hand and turned it around for her to see the diamond engagement ring inside...

"This is why I came here tonight, it's why I've been so insistent on seeing you this week...the damn thing has been burning a hole in my hand for the last three days." He said moving his other hand to her chin. Lifting her eyes to meet his own, there was a seriousness in his eyes she'd never seen. "I want you to be my wife, come hell or high water."

She couldn't even speak; this was the last thing she expected to happen tonight. She knew Pete wasn't going to let her go easily...but this was just too much to take in.

He moved back from her and set the ring box on the counter behind her.

"Think about it...as long as you need." He said kissing her cheek.

And with that he was out the door.


	11. The second little voice

Jack couldn't help it, something in him wanted to see her...just to be near her again. He knew she wouldn't mind him stopping by at 2 a.m...he'd done it before, granted it had been because she was needed at the base...but this was important too...

He rang the bell and waited. He was about to walk away, thinking she was asleep and he shouldn't try to wake her.

But the door opened and he held his 'surprise' behind his back as she peered around the door at him.

"Hi." It was all he could say. There might have been a more eloquent way of greeting her at this hour, but it escaped him.

"Jack—I mean...Sir--is everything alright?" She asked stepping into the doorway revealing by the attire, pajamas, that he had woken her.

"You had it right the first time." He said looking down at her pajamas. "Did I wake you up?"

"Not really, I'm sorry come in." she said opening the door fully and walking into the living room where he sat on the couch and she sat on the arm of the couch adjacent from him.

"I was just driving around and I uhm..." He said leaning back into the couch.

She smiled at him. Leave it to Jack O'Neill to steal her line famous excuse for dropping by unexpectedly.

"And you wound up _here_?" She questioned, continuing the little game of avoiding the 'elephant in the room'.

"Yeah..." He said looking over at her, his expression softening into a slight smile.

She just looked right back at him...they were aloud to do this now...

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked jumping from the couch and disappearing into the kitchen.

The realization of what happened with Pete had hit her and she didn't know how to tell Jack...should she even tell him? It didn't matter after all...she didn't want to marry Pete, she wanted Jack—right?

She began to clang around the kitchen—forgetting the ring box still sat on the counter behind her—as Jack walked up behind her.

He had rolled up the papers he carried in and stuffed them into the back pocket of his jeans.

He moved around her, pulling down the coffee grounds and filters from the cabinet as he turned around to hand them to her, only to run right into her—they froze on contact.

She was holding the coffee pot over the sink and he had the coffee and filters by his side...She could only stare into his chest...she didn't dare look up to meet his eyes that she could feel on her.

He lowered his head until her hair tickled his nose...the warmth of her skin now seeping through his t-shirt.

He closed his eyes as he took in the scent of her hair...it was intoxicating...

She wavered slightly and let her forehead rest against Jack's lips.

He paused a moment and began to trace her hair line to her temple with his lips and to down her cheek...then their lips met again...within seconds the coffee, filters and coffee pot had been forgotten and were dropped to the floor.

She was in his arms before she could take a breath and it seemed Jack just couldn't pull her close enough.

It was only a moment that they lost control, Jack forgetting his self entirely and letting his hands—and lips-- roam over her body freely—without the slightest restriction.

He pulled back from her slowly and pulled himself together.

"I'm sorry—"He said, once again resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't be." She said trying to catch her breath. There wasn't one shred of doubt in her now...she knew what she wanted.

He took a few steps from her and picked up the coffee and filters from the floor.

She looked over at him and couldn't help but smile at the Jack O'Neill she now found herself with—a more off balanced version—she liked it. Over his head, she spotted the ring on the counter—still open. She had gone to bed not wanting to even look at it.

She was about to grab it and stuff it in a drawer when Jack stood and saw what she was reaching for.

As she held it in her hand he looked down at her hands and stared.

"That's not for me is it?" He said, his tone turning cold.

"...Pete..." it was all she could say, it was all she _had_ to say.

"I see." He said putting the coffee and filters on the counter and stepping back from her.

"Jack-"

"You were with him first—"He said, obviously trying to put aside the gut wrenching pain in his side.

"I was with _you _first." She said turning to him. "This means nothing." She said putting the ring back on the counter. "I told him I couldn't see him anymore...he left the ring before leaving."

"Sam--"He said trying to fight pass the anger and hurt in his voice. "This is why I came..." he said pulling the papers out of his back pocket and handing them to her.

She took the crinkled papers in her hands and un rolled them. She read the first few lines and looked up at him—shocked.

"Your resignation papers?" She asked just above a whisper.

"You have to decide Sam." He said walking out of the kitchen and towards the door.

She was on his heels in a second.

"Jack! Wait—"She pleaded as she turned him around by his arm.

"What ever you decide...when ever you decide...either give me the papers to be signed or tear them up..." He said touching her cheek once more before disappearing out the door.

Carter stood in the foyer dumbfounded...part of her was screaming to run after him...to say whatever it took to make him stay...but there was another part of her...one that she underestimated that had suddenly possessed a very strong voice...telling her to let him go...


	12. This I can do

The next morning Carter woke up to her alarm clock blaring her 4 a.m. wake up call.

As she did every morning, she rolled over in bed and fumbled around the darkness until she hit the off button.

Sitting up in her bed she pushed the covers back and set her feet on the carpet below.

For a moment the prospects of the day seemed as dim as the room she sat in, but then something gave her a surge of hope and energy at the same time and she woke up—with out so much as a cup of coffee or a nice hot shower...her mind was crystal clear...and she knew what she needed to do...

By 0500 Carter was on her way down the elevator, coffee in hand, and ready for what laid a head of her.

The doors opened and she was bounding down the corridor with a noticeable bounce in her step. Crossing the intersection leading to O'Neill's office she pulled the papers from her coat and unfolded them in her hands.

"Hey Sam." Daniel said walking up behind her, coffee and papers over loading his arms. "We're all in the briefing room...something's up." He said walking down another hall and turning when she didn't follow him. "Sam? You commin?"

"Uhmm, yeah I'll be right there...I just have to drop this...report off in General O'Neill's office first."

"He'll be in the briefing room-"But she wasn't listening, she already disappeared down the hall. He shook his head and sipped his coffee, then continued to the briefing room.

O'Neill's office was dark and silent as Carter opened the door and slipped in, walking slowly around the room and behind his desk. She placed the papers in the middle of his desk and set the paperweight on top of them.

Standing back from them, she smiled, knowing things were falling into place...

With a quick nod of her head she was closing the door behind her and walking to the briefing room down the hall.

IN THE BRIFING ROOM...

O'Neill sat at the head of the table, where General Hammond once sat. But now, it was his place...his seat...his command chair...

Daniel entered, the usual balancing act between his coffee cup and the mess of papers spilling out of his arms.

"Daniel," O'Neill said as he leaned forward on the table. "You seen Carter?"

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Carter said walking in and taking the chair opposite Teal'c who sat at O'Neill's right.

He stifled the smile that fought to break across his face as she sat next to him obviously disheveled from her morning commute.

"Alright, now that the whole gang is here..." He said leaning back in his chair. "I'm sending an SG team to lend support to the Tokra on Merinah—that's where they put their new base at for the time being. There's no immediate threat—the Gouled took off about two days ago but their defenses are crippled and they need medical transport. Carter—I'm sending you along with SG-13 and 15; secure the site, send the wounded back through to the infirmary. Daniel, I'll need you here to work out the temporary living arrangements for the injured...Teal'c you'll be tagging along with Carter..." He said looking to the papers in front of him to make sure he covered everything. "And that's it...Carter, Teal'c you head out at 0600...get geared up and take care of any last minute whatevers..." He said standing. Upon which Carter jumped to attention. "I told you to stop that." He said dismissing her gesture and heading for the door.

Carter relaxed and looked over to Teal'c. "I'll meet you in the gate room Teal'c I've got a few things to tie up before we head out." She said walking out.

Once in the hall she saw O'Neill stepping into the elevator. When he caught sight of her he pushed the door open button and held it for her until she was inside.

They stood facing the doors, each with their arms crossed over their chests.

Looking straight, O'Neill looked down to his feet and then back up to the wall. "Come back in one piece?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," she said still staring at the wall.

A moment later the doors dinged open and she was walking down the opposite hall from him toward her lab. He watched her for only a fraction of a second before turning toward his office.

He wanted to talk to her, to know what she had decided...who she had chosen. Not knowing for sure was going to drive him nuts, and now she was going off world...it would be a few days before he knew...

Flipping on the lights as he entered his office, O'Neill sighed as he crashed into his chair behind his desk and leaned on his elbows, his face resting in his hands. He looked below to his desk, expecting to see his daily schedule from Walter, but instead he saw something much better...

He had to blink a few times to let his eyes focus on the paper below him. Then, as he picked it up in his hands, realizing that he wasn't hallucinating, he smiled again...the smile that only she brought out of him...

He leaned back in his chair and let it all sink in.

"Oh yea..." He thought. "_THIS_ I can do..."


	13. Limbo 2

The suns of Merinah were shining bright as Carter and Teal'c pushed through the dense under brush and over grown --over sized weeds that encircled the area where the ring transported was located.

"Colonel Carter—did the Tokra not say they were to met us on the surface?" Teal'c said looking around them as the other two SG teams pushed through the surrounding underbrush and weeds.

"Yeah, they did...but—" She said as the rings activated, revealing two Tokra in the clearing.

"Colonel Carter." The young man said walking toward her.

"Farinah...it's good to see you." She said recognizing a friend of Joninar's from so long ago.

"Your help is welcomed, there are many Tokra in need of medical attention." He said as the group gathered into the clearing.

"Major Reynolds," Carter said looking to the leader of the first team. "Post two of your men top side—the Gouled might have left for now, but I don't want any surprises."

"Yes Mam'am, Burkes, Madden...post here, check in every 45 mics...I want to know if a mouse crosses your path."

"Yes Sir." The senior man replied and the two stepped from the group and back into the under brush for concealment.

The rings activated and the group soon found them selves in the Tokra base camp.

The halls were filled with shipping containers of sorts, people moved about trying to get ready for yet another evacuation.

"How many wounded are there?" Carter asked as they proceeded down the hall to the make shift clinic they had put together.

"47 and counting I'm afraid. Most can walk, but there are some who will need assistance."

"Alright, Teal'c start taking those who can walk on their own back to the gate... Major Cauthen...get your men in teams for transport of the others...I don't want to be here any longer than we have to." She said heading off to the command center of the base.

Major Cauthen nodded and looked to his men, "You heard the colonel. I want two man teams...this is only going to take us 30 minutes...you get me?" He said walking in to the clinic.

BACK ON EARTH...

Daniel had worked with Doctor Smith on clearing out the old isolation rooms and a team of guards had been tasked out to bring in some cots for the time being... everyone stood ready for the incoming injured...

O'Neill was in his office when the alarms sounded an incoming traveler.

"It's about time." He said running out into the hall and to the command room.

As the gate opened, Walter confirmed the Iris code and the metal shield slid open. A heart beat later men from the team fell through with four Tokra behind them, seconds later three staff blasts slammed into the walls of the gate room...

"Get those people outta there!" He yelled down below as he ran from the command room and into the gate room. Pulling one of the Airmen to his feet O'Neill was getting that familiar twang in his gut when something had gone terribly wrong. "What happened!?" He screamed. "Burton, look at me... what happened?" He urged as the young man leaned his weight on him for balance.

"They came out of no where General, the first group of Tokra had just come up to the surface...there was no warning...nothing...they came out of no where..."

"Where's Colonel Carter?"

"Still below the surface...they were hitting the site pretty hard General...I think their stuck down there."

The gate room began to spin around O'Neill as the blood rushed to his head. Surely god wouldn't be this sadistic...he wouldn't take her away from him after all these years...

Releasing his grip on Burton, O'Neill turned and bounded out the gate room.

Ten minutes later he was geared up and armed to the hilt as he headed back to the gateroom where SG-16 was standing by as ordered.

"We're going in hot and heavy," he said walking into the group of Marines that stood by for their next orders. "Dial it up!" he yelled back to the command room above. As the gate began to dial out, Daniel walked up behind O'Neill.

"You shouldn't be doing this." He said matter of factly.

"Shut up Daniel." He said not looking even looking back at him.

"Jack-"

At this, O'Neill turned on his heels and came face to face with Daniel.

"I'm not letting her die out there..." He said coldly, his point loud and clear.

The fear in O'Neill's eyes sent chills down Daniel's spine as O'Neill stared him down.

Not another word was spoken between them.

As the gate came to life behind them, O'Neill pulled out his 'lucky hat' and pulled it down on his head as he gave Daniel a final nod.

He stood at the base of the ramp watching the last of the rescue team disappear into the even horizon... a knot forming in his side as the realization that he might never see his friends again hit him like a freight train...


	14. Resolution

Underground, the blasts from above were more like tremors than mortar fire.

The Tokra were running through the halls frantically trying to group the survivors together for an escape.

Carter remained calm; amazingly the events of the last hours had yet to off set her focus from the mission at hand.

"Cauthen! Are the rings operational yet?" She screamed over the gunfire and mortar fire.

"No Colonel, Farinah said there's another route in the south corridor! We can get these people out of here if we move now!"

"Alright, move quickly! We've got no time! No time! The Gouled are going to break through the shield any minute!"

ON THE SURFACE...

Despite being a desk jockey for the last six months, O'Neill returned to his combat minded ways of thinking without a second thought.

Leading the team through the underbrush to where the Airman had said there was a ring transporter to the tunnels below.

It was too quiet, he knew it, something was wrong—they were close and it was too quiet.

All at once the ambush took out four of the Marines before a single shot was fired in retaliation.

The rest of the team took to the trees for cover.

A few grenades and well aimed shots later and the enemy was eliminated, and they were moving toward the clearing once again.

O'Neill was on point and saw the Jaffa standing guard first. With the raise of his fist the Marines halted and flanked him as he relayed the situation.

--Two targets

--Surround and take aim

--MOVE OUT

They moved with out a word spoken, within seconds the two Jaffa were oblivious to their impending doom.

With the raise of his hand the Marines opened fire and the two Jaffa were motionless on the deck before they had a chance to return fire.

The team moved in and O'Neill looked to the sky as the men secured the area.

"They must have attacked from the air...there aren't enough ground forces to take this place alone..." He said looking over to the Major at his side. "Alright, ready the transporter, Morgan take three and secure the site."

"Yes Sir." He said pointing out three others to stand guard.

The remaining men stood center as the rings activated and took them below. As the rings disappeared they drew their weapons—expecting the enemy to be waiting—only to find the Tokra rushing about.

"General?!" One of the Airmen called out from the first team. He pushed through the crowd and approached the rescue team. "Sir, how did you-"

"No time Sergeant, where's the rest of your people?" He said trying to look past them to spot Carter.

"They are headed for the south corridor, there's an alternate exit..."

"That's were they're waiting-"he said to the to the Major again. "Alright, the way above is clear, start getting these people out of here...we'll get the others..." He said running off down to the sough corridor.

Carter led the group of injured Tokra as they headed for the secondary exit in the south corridor. As they set down the stretchers to access the exit, the end of the tunnel suddenly exploded and knocked them to their knees...

O'Neill felt the blast as he ran, his heart pounding in his chest as the thought of being too late sunk in...he ran faster...

The thick layer of dust in the air prevented anyone from seeing more than a few inches in front of them.

Carter stood nevertheless and padded her self down for injuries. With no sign of anything more than a few bumps and scratches she felt around for the others...

"Colonel?" a weak voice called out through the dust.

"I'm here...Christian—is that you?" She asked feeling around and finding a foot.

"Yeah, it's me Mam'am—what was that?" He asked standing up and almost colliding with Carter.

"It sounded like an explosion to me..." she said stating the obvious, in the past O'Neill's use of this kind of behavior had kept her calm in rough situations like these and now it was the only thing she could do to keep herself calm.

With each passing second more of the people in their group began to move around, and continued to head for the exit.

All but Christian and Carter had made it top side when O'Neill came running up from behind. The dust had settled and Carter saw his figure approaching a good 20 feet away.

"General?" She called out, considering for a moment that she might have hit her head a little harder than she thought.

"Yeah, it's me Carter...everyone alright down here?" He asked stopping at her side and looking up as Christian began the climb out. "No, don't go out that way—"He said trying to grab the man's leg, but as he tried to pull him back a second explosion caved in the exit and knocked Carter and O'Neill against the wall. They fell to the ground unconscious.

On the surface, The Marines hurried the Tokra back to the gate as Teal'c surfaced and noticed all were headed for the gate except Carter and O'Neill.

"Where are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?" He questioned pulling back one of the Marines by his shoulder.

"I haven't seen them Teal'c, maybe they're already at the gate."

He ran back to the rings without a second thought and disappeared below as the rings activated.

O'Neill woke with a pounding headache.

He padded the area around him trying to remember just where the hell he was...

Then it came rushing back...

"Carter? Where are you?" He asked reaching for her in the pitch-black tunnel.

"Sir..." She called out in the darkness.

"You alright?" He said already moving in the direction of her voice. Still padding the ground before him to feel for her, he came in contact with her legs first. "There you are, can you stand?" He asked standing over her and taking her hand in his to help her stand.

"I think so Sir." She said pulling on his hand to stand up.

"Alright, that was lucky—now how do we get outta here?" He said reaching around to his pack for his flashlight. As he turned it on he saw the exit had completely fallen in on itself. "Of course..." He said turning around to the other end of the tunnel that was also caved in. "Okay, that's bad..." He said walking over and testing the solidity of the cave in...it didn't budge. "Yeah...that's not good at all."

"Sir-"she said catching her breathe. "We have to find a way out...the Gouled will be back to make sure this place is demolished." She said falling against the wall of the tunnel.

"WOAH!" He said rushing over and helping her sit down. "Guess you got it worse than you thought huh?" He said standing over her.

"Guess so, Sir." She said leaning her head back against the dirt wall behind her and closing her eyes for a moment.

He sat by her and looked at the gash on her forehead he hadn't seen earlier. "Okay, this is something." He said whipping the blood from her forehead.

"I didn't realize..." she said reaching up to touch the wound.

"No don't—"He said pushing her hand aside. "Let me get a bandage on it."

He took off his pack and rummaged around for the first aid kit. Pulling the alcohol and bandages he cleaned the gash on her forehead and covered it up before leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "Teal'c will find us..."

"How?" she said, her eyes still closed as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey he found me on Edora—he can find me anywhere." He said suddenly regretting the mention of the time when he almost never saw her again.

"True...Teal'c is cool that way." She said letting out a deep breath.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked, looking over to her.

"Just a little dizzy..." She said scrunching her forehead up.

"Here," he said pulling her over to him. "Lay down a little while."

She rested her head on his shoulder and the tunnel fell silent as she tried to relax...but O'Neill couldn't keep quite.

"I shouldn't have let you come here..." he said absentmindedly...not really realizing that it slipped out.

"What?' Carter asked suddenly lucid.

"Every time..." He began before drifting off.

"What? Every time what?" She asked sitting up.

"Nothing."

"Sir—**_Jack, _**please..." She said pulling his chin over so he had to look at her.

"You should be with Pete." He said looking her over.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look what happens when you're around me..."

"It's the job—not you."

"Sam..."

"Look, I know this isn't going to be easy...actually I know it going to be pretty damn frustrating at times...but...I would rather have one moment of **_this_**..." she said slipping her hand into his. "Than nothing at all."

He looked down at their hands entwined between them and then back up into her eyes.

"I want _this._" She said pulling his hand up to her chest.

He let out a deep breath and smiled, knowing there was no going back ...not that he would...

He reached up and touched her face now hidden under a layer of dirt—_she never looked more beautiful. _

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"_This_ I can do." He said smiling as she leaned into his shoulder once again.


	15. Chp 15

The tunnels had begun to close in around Teal'c as his feet pounded their way through the dirt and mud as he tried to retrace the steps of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. The only way out was behind him now and escape was not likely but Teal'c had never been the type to give up easily.

His pace came to a sudden stop as he reached the cave in. Testing for it's stability, Teal'c pushed as hard as he could against the cave in only to realize that it wasn't going to budge. His patience was wearing then, and for a Jaffa, this was uncommon.

"GENERAL O'NEILL!! COLONEL CARTER!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" He tried to scream through the cave in, but it was useless. He would have to think of something else. He turned to run back to the exit, knowing that something would have to be pulled off in order to save them—this was going to be a tough one.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAVE IN...

"The shaking stopped." Carter said as she lifted her head and looked about the small space that was dimly lit by her flashlight.

"Yeah, it stopped a while ago. I guess the Goul'ed gave up." O'Neill said helping her sit up. "You feeling better? You've been out for a while."

"Besides a pounding head ache, I'm alright."

Reaching over, O'Neill looked over her forehead without her permission. Carter pulled back a moment and squinted.

"Sorry." He said softly as he saw the knot that had developed. "It's not bleeding anymore, that's good."

"I guess."

"Everything else alright?" He said looking down to see if she had any other wounds.

"No." She said not noticing the smirk on his face.

It disappeared as soon as it had formed and O'Neill returned to his usual scowl as she looked up at him.

"They should be getting us outta here any time now." He said averting her sight.

Letting out a deep sigh, Carter settled back against O'Neill's shoulder.

As they both relaxed into the silence, O'Neill's radio began to filter static and then a clear voice came through.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter can you hear me?"

"Teal'c?" O'Neill called into his radio.

"General O'Neill, we are going to transport you up using the ring transporter, our sensors detect a clear area in the middle of the cave you are trapped in. Stand clear and will send the rings down."

"Roger that Teal'c!" He called back. "See, I told ya he'd find us." O'Neill said standing to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up.

"I like being wrong." Carter said reaching out to take his hand.

"Have you actually ever been wrong about anything?" He said as Carter stood and lost balance and fell against his chest.

"I'm sure I was...as a kid..." She said getting her balance.

Smiling down at her he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She looked so beautiful—even if she wasn't semi-unconscious.

"The room is spinning again." She said holding on to his shoulders as she once again felt the pain in her forehead.

"Woah there,"

He caught her just as the rings settled down around them and as she once again fell into his arms the rings activated and they were transported to the ship above.

The blinding light disapated and O'Neill and Carter found themselves standing in the middle of a cargo hold on board of a Tok'ra ship. Teal'c and Jacob Carter staring at them as though...something else were going on.

As Carter regained control of her body from the rings she lost conciousness and collapsed into O'Neill like a damp dish cloth.

"Help me with her!" He called out as he lowered her to the floor. "She hit her head pretty hard." He said brushing back her hair from her face to see the wound on her forehead that was bleeding once again.

"I've got a Goul'ed healing device, that should do the trick." Jacob said retrieving his pack.

O'Neill sat on the floor as Jacob held the device over Carter's forehead. As it began to glow the wound was healed and her eyes soon fluttered open.

"Jack?" She called out just above a whisper.

"I'm right here." He said taking on a tone that was of a concerned...lover instead of a commanding officer. She reached out to take his hand, not even thinking and sat up to rest against his shoulder as she sat across from him.

He held her up as she caught sight of her father who peered down from above.

"Daddy?" She asked, blinking through her delirious.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah," She said suddenly aware of how her actions must have looked, _did she just call him Jack?_

"Just take it slow," O'Neill said making sure she didn't stand. "We'll be back at the base soon and get you checked out." He said getting his distance from her and standing.

"Alright, I am a little tired." She said moving to the bulkhead and leaning back.

"Lets uhm...get this hunk o' junk outta here uh?" O'Neill said abruptly heading for the forward section.

He had to get away from the situation that was beginning to suffocate him.

He had always known that once he let the walls down that normally kept him from Carter that he'd never be able to put them back up again. And now, he felt naked without them.


	16. Fleeting

It had taken two days to reach a planet with a stargate. Jack and Teal'c took Carter through the gate while Jacob went back to the Tok'ra.

NOW...in the infirmary, Carter lay unconscious in the far corner surrounded by medical instruments that marked her heart rate with a persistent beeping that had hyptnotized O'Neill as he lay on the next bed over. The beeping had lulled him to sleep, a light sleep as he wouldn't let himself fall too deep into sleep—he was still on edge, thinking that at any moment Carter would call out to him for help—and he had to be alert.

As O'Neill lay, he felt a soft tug on his toe and opened one eye to look up at Daniel Jackson who stood at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, how ya feelin?" Daniel asked walking over to the bed side.

"I'm fine—how's Carter?" He asked sitting up in the bed.

"She'll be fine—she got a good concussion from what ever hit her head."

"Anything happen while I was out?"

"Not really—you don't do much around here do you?" He asked, trying to get a reaction out of him, which worked perfectly.

"Shut up." He said sitting up on the edge of the bed and swinging his feet to the side.

"So—what happened out there anyway?"

"Oh the usual—more of them, not enough of us...you know..." O'Neill grumbled as he stood from the bed.

"Should you be walking around?"

"I've got better things to do than sit around this place."

"Really?" He asked as he watched O'Neill walk toward the exit. Looking back at Carter still laying in the corner e looked back to O'Neill—normally he wouldn't leave her side until she woke up—what's changed?


	17. Comming back around to it

As Carter woke to the steady hum and beep of the machines around her, she was also greeted by the stabbing pain in her forehead. After a few moments of squinting and opening her eyes to gain her bearings she finally became use to the dim lights around her.

Looking around her she couldn't make out any figures in the room, only shadows moved about her.

"Hello?" She called out in a voice so weak that it barely traveled to the other side of the room where Daniel had fallen asleep against the file cabinet.

Her voice made him jump out of his seat and he almost fell to the floor as he tried to get to his feet.

"Sam? I'm here." He said walking over to her side. "Hey sleepy head, fleeing better?" He said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Really bad headache." She said wincing from the pain once again.

"Well you look a lot better than you did when Jack first brought you back."

"Is General O'Neill okay?" She asked looking to the bed next to her, only to see it empty.

"Yeah, he uhh...he bolted while doctor Smith wasn't looking and I haven't seen him since." He was lying, hopefully she wouldn't notice—but how was he supposed to tell her that Jack had only left when he came to talk to him? He had actually stayed in the infirmary a lot longer than usual—only to be by her side?

"Any idea when I'll be able to get out?" She asked trying to sit up straighter, to be once again confronted by the searing pain in her forehead.

"Not until that stops happening." He said holding her shoulders to steady her.

"Alright, guess I should take it easy..." she said letting him ease her back down in the bed.

"I'll go tell Jack you're up—he was waiting earlier but he had to go back to his office."

She didn't show it but a small part of her perked up at the thought of Jack showing concern for her—it had been the one constant through the years, no matter what, he was always there when she needed him.

"I'll be here." She said as he walked out into the hall. She slumped into the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Yep—right here."

Daniel walked down the hall to Jack's office and stopped at the door. He knew something was going on—he just didn't know how bad it was.

After knocking twice he opened the door to see Jack sitting at his desk—acting like he was looking over some papers.

"Jack? You busy?" Daniel asked, not quite walking beyond the door.

"Not too much, what's up?" he asked, covering the papers with his arms as he leaned on the table.

"Uhm, nothing—Sam's awake."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"Yeah, big headache but the doc says she'll be fine in a few days."

"She has to stay in the infirmary till then?"

"Nah—"He said moving to sit in the chair across from Jack. "She should be good by tomorrow."

"Good." He said suddenly staring at Daniel as though he were intruding. "Was there something else?"

"Uh—no." He said standing and moving back to the door. "Is everything alright?" He asked turning back for a moment.

"Yeah—why?"

"Nothing, just checking..." he said walking out into the hall and heading to his own office.

IN DANIEL's OFFICE...

Stumbling through the countless translations that had piled up over the last few weeks, Daniel couldn't keep the voice in the back of his head from poking at him that something was wrong with his friends—but before he attempted to put together any sort of conspiracy he would wait until Teal'c returned from Hak'tal.

Yes, he would wait for Teal'c—he was always the rational one.

BACK IN THE INFIRMARY...

Carter struggled with having to eat while still laying down in bed.

As she tried to balance the spoon until it reached her mouth, she heard a soft chuckle from the shadows.

"Sir?" She called out into the room.

"Hey Carter—how's it goin?" He asked walking closer to the end of her bed, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Could be better." She said setting the spoon down on the tray.

He didn't know how to react to the statement—what did she actually mean by it? Did she mean to say that could have been better if she wasn't injured? She'd be better if he had been there when she woke up? She'd be better if she were with Pete instead of _him_? Was she _with_ him?

"Sir? Are you alright?" she asked, recognizing the look on his face that showed that he was thinking about something.

"Yeah—fine, so uhmm..." he said looking over at her tray and picking up the spoon. "You want some help with this?" He asked waiving the spoon back and forth.

"Uh, I think I can get it."

"Christ Carter—let me help alright?" He asked as he scooped up some vegetables in the spoon and held in near her mouth. "Come on...do I have to do the little choo choo train?"

She laughed—mission accomplished.

"Come on, you have to eat something." He said hovering the spoon closer to her mouth.

After a moment she gave in and took the spoon in her mouth.

After a few times of scooping up vegetables and holding them out for her, Jack paused as she chewed her last bite—he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He said looking down at the tray as he spoke.

She didn't say anything back, only reached out with her free hand and covered his hand with her own.

Smiling up to him now, he could only look into those blue eyes of hers and feel time slow around them.

He just nodded, knowing full well that he didn't have to apologize for anything—he never had to because somehow she had always understood.


	18. Limbo three

The next morning, Jack sat in his office looking down at the bright red phone that sat between his elbows as he leaned over his desktop.

He had been waiting for it to ring all morning—okay the last two hours...

Last night, after he left Carter in the infirmary—she had fallen asleep as he was talking to her, he was going to leave and get some sleep his self but wound up staying there—just watching her until 2 a.m. and now he was paying for it—but there was a pay off. He had turned in his resignation papers to the proper chain of command and any moment he was expecting the call that would let him know if he would be let go, if he could run the SGC as a civilian, if he could be with Samantha...

He had started to drift off to sleep as the phone rang—causing him to jump back in his seat before picking up the receiver.

"O'Neill." He said, trying to mask the sleepiness in his voice.

The voice that came back was clear and brought a much--deserved smile to Jack's face.


	19. It took you long enough

Alright everyone...here's yet another installment of my favorite shippy story...I hope youguys like this...if you don't...please let me know...hey give mesome ideas of where the story should go if you want...I'm open!!!

I hope you guys like the part with Jack and Daniel in the office...I laughed my butt off when I wrote it...it just seemed to fit!!!

Alright, here we go...(by the way, did I mention that stargate isn't mine???)

The lights in the infirmary pierced Carter's eyes as she fluttered her eyes open for the first time in over 48 hours. Her injuries were not serious; sometimes sleeping off a concussion is quicker than medication...

Jack had kept his distance, trying to let her sleep as much as she needed before he pulled her back to her duties. He had needed time though, time to tie up loose ends without any distractions.

The president had granted his request. Although it wasn't easy to pull it out of his commanding officer, Jack had wormed his way through the conversation trying to read between the lines and in turn give his own circumstances for retirement for the Air Force. He knew that there would be questions brought up about his retirement—but his request to remain in command of the SGC as a civilian was not only going to arise questions but he knew there would be theories of his reasons...

"I am granting your request Jack—but I have to ask, why are you requesting to remain as a civilian? Why not walk away altogether or just stay in the military?" The President asked, his voice countering with a solid question in his tone that he hadn't voiced and wouldn't even think about mentioning.

"Sir, I just think I can do my job—"he really didn't know what he was going to say beyond that—thank god the president cut him off.

"Jack—"

"Yes Sir?"

"Just don't show up in shorts and sandals alright?"

"Yes Sir."

Now, it all seemed like a dream. A calm had filled the base that gave Jack the creeps. It was unsettling...all these years he had had to keep him self in check and monitored his every move and every word he spoke—around her. He had been so careful to make sure that his true feelings for Sam were not noticeable to the passersby in the SGC hallways. But now—he was a civilian, and administratively he was no longer Sam's direct supervisor...

Jack took to sitting in his office, working on his third cup of coffee while he reviewed the administrative change over—with the help of Daniel.

"If I knew there would be so much paper work involved in me being a civilian—I never would have quit the Air Force." Jack complained; sifting through the stack of papers before him as Daniel organized the next set he would soon have to sign off on.

"I doubt it." Daniel said, absentmindedly.

"What?" Jack said, snapping his head up to look at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel asked, silently praying that Jack would think he was just hearing things.

"What did you say?" Jack pressed, creasing his forehead as he raised his eyebrow.

He thought for a second to just play it off—but Daniel had kept his mouth shut for the last eight years and never even tried to approach this subject because he knew that it wasn't even a consideration and not at all possible—but now, Jack was a civilian and it was open season as far as Daniel was concerned.

"Have you told Sam that you're in love with her?" He blurted out in one smooth sentence as he cocked his head to the side—expecting Jack to throw any near by object at his head before offering up a verbal response.

Jack's stomach twisted into knots as Daniel's words sifted through his mind. His verbal skills had left him and as he squirmed in his chair and fidgeted with the papers in from of him he could only stutter over his self.

"I take that as a no?" Daniel said smiling at him.

"Daniel—"

"I know it's non of my business." He said standing and waling for the door.

"I told her." Jack said loud enough for Daniel to hear him as he passed through the doorway—grabbing the door jam, Daniel spun back around looking at Jack as though he just offered up the meaning of life. "I told her." He said looking back down to his desk and repositioning the papers again.

Standing in the doorway, not sure if he should try to continue this conversation he opted for a quick exit line as he walked backwards out of the office. "Took you long enough."

The smile on Daniel's face reached his ears as he turned and walked down the hall.

It wasn't until the next morning that Jack even tried to see Sam in the infirmary. The doctor said she was doing better and that she would be released that morning—however by 0900, when Jack showed up to say hello—she was already released and had disappeared into her lab.

Jack, was now walking down the hall to her lab, his step a little nervous and annoyed—she was ruining his plans—he had everything set up and had planned out just how he was going to tell her he had quite the air force.

He ran over his 'lines' as he approached her door and stopped at the entrance as he caught sight of her leaning over a microscope in the dark. Suddenly he was speechless—all his plans had flown far away and the only thought in is mind was how beautiful she was when she was concentrating... "My god she's beautiful..." he thought as he shook his head slightly and walked in the dark room.

He got close enough to touch her before she looked over to him. At first smiling, then wrinkling her forehead as she realized his 'attire'—since when does Jack O'Neill wear suits?

"Hey." He said slipping hands into his pockets.

"What's with the suit?" She asked turning around standing before him.

"You don't like it?" He asked looking down to straighten his charcoal suit as he turned around to model his 'new look'.

"No, it looks fine Sir." She said, trying to make sense of it all in her head.

"I uhmm, I have something for you..." he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out an envelope. Holding it in his hands for a moment he held it out to her as he dangled it in front of her.

"What's this Sir?" She asked taking the envelope from him.

"It's uh—"He started to dish out some form of comic relief that would keep his heart fro beating out of his chest. But he couldn't even get words to form in his mouth. Instead he opted for giving her a nod to open the envelope.

With a sideways glance Sam began to open the envelope.

Pulling the paper out of the envelope, Sam unfolded the paper and read it slowly. Her eyes moving over the letters smoothly—then coming to an abrupt halt when she came across the words "retirement" and "transfer to civilian-government employee."

Looking over the top of the paper, Jack could tell she was smiling—he could see it in her eyes. But he waited for her to speak first.

As he watched her, her eyes peered over the top of the paper and right at him—she was smiling even more now.'

"They let you—" she started to say as her ability to speak left her.

She could only smile up at him as she lowered her hand to her side.

Smiling back at her, Jack answered the question in her eyes with that nod of his head.

Not yet sure of what to say—not that anything needed to be said—Jack slipped his hand from his pocket and reached out to touch Sam's fingers and pull her hand into his own as he held her hand between them as he pulled her close to his chest.

Going with the motion of his pull on her, Sam followed through as she reached up on her tiptoes and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Jack's.

Still holding her hand between them Jack wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her back.

"I think I'm going to like being a civilian." Jack mumbled as he moved his lips over hers.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Cause I get to do this whenever I want to." He said releasing her hand between them and pulling her closer with both his arms wrapped around her.


	20. It's about time

Papers in hand... Daniel walked towards his office as he navigated the hallway and the people around him with out looking up from the report in his hands.

Settling at his desk, he reached out and hit Sam's office number on the speed dial—still not looking up from the papers.

The phone rang four times and then her voice came over the line. "Carter."

"Hey Sam—I got that report in from Giza, I know you were waiting for it." He said still running over the pages as he spoke...but then the line went dead and what was that sound in the back ground? Mumbling and... giggles? "Sam? You there?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in your office, give me a few minutes to finish up here." She said before hanging up abruptly.

"Ok—"He said hanging up the phone and shaking his head before continuing reading the report.

"Ok—not funny!" Sam said pushing Jack's lips away from her neck where he had been teasing her while she tried to concentrate on the phone. "I think there's a rule that says you aren't supposed to do that at work." She said backing away and rubbing the sensation out of her neck that was still tingling from his kisses.

"You're right... guess we don't need people talking about strange noises over the phone lines." Jack said leaning against the table as he smiled over at Sam.

"I'm going to go see Daniel..." she said backing toward the door as she pulled her blouse straight.

"Ok." He said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her back into the door and stop.

"I'm leaving." She said leaning against the door and smiling back at him—she didn't want to leave. "I'm going." She said taking a deep breath and pulling the door open.

"Hey Sam." He said, still leaning against the table.

"Yeah?" She asked turning back around.

"Dinner? Tonight?"

"I can cook."

"7?"

"7:30"

"Ok...it's a date." He said smiling even bigger as she turned back to the door and disappeared down the hallway.

"Hey Daniel." Sam said walking into his office to see that he had already started picking apart the report and had spread the sheets over his peg board and was drawing a diagram of some sort on the chalk board.

"Hey Sam." He said once again not looking away from his work.

"So, what did you find?"

"Well, more like what did they find." He said standing back from the chalkboard and crossing his arms to looking at his drawing. "The team at Giza found some more leads to the Gould's."

"Really? I thought they had shut down the excavation?"

"This wasn't at the original site—it was found about ten miles south of the original site where the gate was found—"he said looking over at her for the first time—right off he noticed something was different. "Are you alright?" he asked turning toward her.

"Yeah—why?"

"You uh... your face is all red...you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I ran here." She said trying to shuck off the implications that she saw running through his eyes.

"Oh, yeah..._running_ will do that."

"So uhm, you want to go out to Giza and take a look or are they going to ship the stuff back here?"

He was smiling, he enjoyed seeing her squirm...it was quite entertaining.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know... he's a civilian now... it's okay—"

"Daniel." She said staring at him abruptly.

"I'm just saying."

"What did they find at the dig?"

"A room, with lots of shiny things to look at." He said walking over and picking up a piece of paper with pictures printed on it. "Lots of shiny things for you to play with."

"Ohhh, I love shiny things..." she said with a giant grin.

"Okay so you'll leave first thing in the morning for Giza." Jack said as he ran through the travel itinerary for Daniel and Sam.

"Why not today?" Daniel asked, looking up from his folder.

"Because...I said so." Jack said drawing out the answer longer than usual as he fought to kept from looking over at Sam. "Now, go get packed up and get some sleep... can't have you two out in the desert...un...prepared." He said standing and walking into his office.

"Is he acting weirder than usual?" Daniel asked as he looked over at Sam and Teal'c on the other side of the table.

"O'Neill appears to be concealing his emotions." Teal'c said abruptly, with his ever-failing truthful voice echoing in Sam's head.

Sam stood from the table and gathered her papers before heading for the door.

"Sam?" Daniel called out.

"Yeah?"

"You want to grab some dinner before heading out?"

"Uh—I can't, I have some running around to do... I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." He said as she walked out. Looking over at Teal'c he shrugged his shoulders. "Hungry?"

At home, Sam moved about her kitchen cooking noodles and stirring sauce as her front door opened... unbeknownst to her...Jack was coming the front door.

He stopped in the foyer—smiling as he just watched her move about the kitchen.

After a moment, he walked closer and as she turned she saw him.

"Hi." She said, somewhat caught off guard as she stopped in the middle of what she was doing and smiled at him. "I was just uhm—I thought spaghetti..." she said trailing off.

"Is fine." He said setting a six-pack of beer on the counter as he moved around the counter to her side. "Hi." He said taking the pot out of her hand and putting it on the counter.

"Hi." She said smiling as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hi."

"Sorry I'm late." He said nuzzeling her neck.

"You're late?" She said trying not to giggle at the sensation he was sending through her body.

"Ten minutes." He mumbled through her hair as he moved up her neck to her hair line.

"Oh...well...I'll forgive you this time." She said leaning into his caress as her eyes slowly closed.

"Oh...good." He was moving to the other side of her neck now.

"Are you hungry?" She said, as a last attempt to take control of the situation but still couldn't move from his arms—not that she wanted to.

"Not really...you?" He said moving her sweater slightly to expose her shoulder blade.

"No..." She said finding she couldn't but give in to his touch.

Hovering just over her lips her looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open. "Good." He said pulling her into his arms tighter as he kissed her and leaned against the counter with her in his arms.

The sensations is Sam's body were about to over ride her senses. The tingle that began at her neck was now spreading to the rest of her body as his hands moved over her skin.

His right hand was tracing the curve of her hips and spine as his other hand tangled in her hair. His chest pressed against her own, pulling her tighter and harder with every breath...this is what she had waited eight years for.

He started back stepping with her still in his arms and soon they were bumping their way down the hall without parting their lips.

Without looking, she reached beyond him and turned the door knob to her bed room door and he pulled her through the door way.

In an instant he was pulling at her sweater and unbuttoning the front.

Ever so gently he slid the cashmere sleeves away from her shoulders and down her arms to hold them behind her slightly as he paused a moment before slipping them off her wrists and tossing it to the floor.

All that remained were those teeny tiny straps from her camisole... woops there they went.

Before her could discard the annoying part of clothing that was impeding his objective... his arms were pulled back and in one firm grasp his t-shirt was pulled over his head, leaving his chest exposed as he came to settle his focus on the woman before him... the woman that he had tried his best to push away at any cost... making sure that his true feelings didn't show every time he looked in her direction... making sure she couldn't see the longing in his eyes every time she brushed past him or looked at him with those eyes and that smile... but he didn't have to hold back any more... he didn't have to keep her at an arms length or avoid her gaze... he could stand here at look at her...just look at her... those eyes... those lips... he could kiss her now...

Pulling her into his arms again, her chest pressing against his own so hard that the heat from her body almost took his breath away... in one smooth motion he had her on the bed and in moments their other articles of clothing were piled on the floor beside the bed.

Eight years had built a wall between them, had separated them in everyway two people could be separated. But this moment, nothing in this world or the next could separate them...


End file.
